


Tumblr Drabbles

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Banter, Fluffy, M/M, NON-EXPLICIT CHILD ABUSE AND INJURIES, Requests accepted, established relationships - Freeform, it's from the tagged adult figure, the abuse isn't from midotaka btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: Everything from number prompts to random asks, with perhaps some drabbles I just don't see fit to post alone included.CH1: Canon-verse, established relationship.CHILD ABUSE. That's what the story is about. But it's very fluffy before the shit gets real ღ





	

**Author's Note:**

> whOOPS
> 
> I literally wrote this in October but was really unsure about whether I wanted to post this before or after Kazu's birthday fic, which was obviously never finished (but not abandoned). 
> 
> The prompt was from my good friend yoeko, [whom I now translate midotaka comics with](http://yokofujioka.tumblr.com/post/154424906221/original-%E8%85%90%E5%90%91%E3%81%91%E5%86%AC%E3%81%AE%E7%B7%91%E9%AB%98%E3%81%A1%E3%82%83%E3%82%93-please-bookmark-and), and the sentence prompts were "Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?" and "this is bad" which I think was like an _either or_ situation but I got an IMMEDIATE brainspark so I just combined them!!
> 
> Unfortunately my secondary goal last year was to post 12 fics just over THE COURSE of the year, and I did get close just because I sometimes wrote so many fics in a month, but as I didn't post this one on AO3, does it count as the twelfth? It was written within the year ROFL (why do I make goals.)
> 
> Enjoy~ this has been looked over by me but not by a second person, so I don't think there'll be any spelling or grammar errors, but some sentences are fudgy because I'm not quite sure what I have to change to make it sound more natural.

“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?” Midorima finally asked while they were walking home, which was a bit delayed in Takao’s opinion. Still he gave his boyfriend some leniency knowing he was always a little behind. 

As soon as they had left Shuutoku he had gripped onto the back of Shin-chan’s gakuran, a little too tightly admittedly, and shuffled behind his steps, nearly in his literal shadow. He would have loved to have stayed small and invisible forever, but now that Midorima was calling him out he pushed himself away with a flat palm before laying that very same hand over his forehead dramatically.

“This is bad!! Shin-chan, how can you even ask me that when you saw my science test today? My mom’s going to ground me you know, and it’s not even like I could have done anything! Everyone knows he worded those questions so terribly it’s no wonder almost everyone failed! I saw your score, Shin-chan, it was WAY below normal!!”

“I have nothing to say for even your normal grades, but as for my own I could have spent more time studying, as I can immediately account for several times where I had the leisure time but didn’t.” Takao withers under his unspoken words, 100% aware that Midorima is implying any free time wasted is his fault. Not that Kazunari really regrets forcing him out in the first place, especially when they get to do coupl-y things, but that is a little annoying. His brain backs down from the egging, but of course his dumb mouth opens anyway.

“And your ranking was only 9th that day, too, what a shame!” He just HAS to immediately question the authenticity of oha-asa’s ranking, oF COURSE he does. Really this argument couldn’t come at a worse time, because Takao needed Midorima to come to his house today. 

More than today’s bad score his grades in general had been dropping due to what he swore was faculty bias, and he was also sure that his mom had been called today when he spied on the teacher’s lounge during free period. This was seriously a bit more of an emergency than a classmate complaining that his mom took his PSP away as punishment.

“But anyway, Shin-chan, you gotta come over my house today, I’m not taking no for an answer!! We’ll even read or study or whatever, but you have to play with Erika when she comes home since you promised!” He spoke quickly to try and do damage control before Midorima got too fed up and went on ahead, wrapping both his arms around one larger one, his body tightly pressed against Midorima’s in a way that made green eyebrows move in a way Takao didn’t think he had ever seen before. Still he tried to answer that and the questioning eyes with nothing more than a slightly shaky but wide smile before forcibly pulling Midorima in the right direction.

Rather, Midorima was way taller and of a broader build, so Takao couldn’t help but feel it was only his boyfriend’s kindness that was being so cooperative, but he was so panicked he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had just managed to brute force it. Overall, if Midorima’s heels dug into the ground at any time he didn’t even notice, and it at least seemed like an argument had been avoided.

 

Getting home to find the door unlocked, and absolutely sure that his mom was inside, Takao took a deep breath and gave Midorima a quick look, psyching himself up to enter casually, announce Midorima’s presence as clearly as he could and then high-tail it to his room with as little interaction as possible.

However, as soon as he had carefully opened the door as quietly as he could, something instinctual in his brain absolutely panicked and he burst forward, pulling off his shoes and dragging Midorima behind him, unfortunately making their hurried footsteps that much louder on the hardwood.

“TAKAO KAZUNARI” his mom roared, and although he kept his eyes on the top of the stairs and ceiling of the second floor he could nearly feel how close she was.

“Good evening Ms.Takao, please excuse the intrusion!” Midorima called out politely as ever, but that was about as perfect of a response as Takao could have hoped for when he wasn’t even aware of what was going on. Sure enough the presence of a guest calmed her right down, and he was sure she had retreated back into the living room just as he got both of them into his room and slammed the door shut, pressing his body against the wood and breathing heavily for how little he had actually exerted himself. The suffocating presence had eased down at least, but he could feel it still.

“This is bad.” Takao groaned to himself, sliding down the door to sit down, head lolling slightly while Midorima placed his sports bag on his desk, looking only at him and eyebrows still dipped down.

“You said that already” was all he responded, looking down and making a big show of fingering through the book spines as if completely unable to find the book he was looking for despite all his organization tricks. Takao couldn’t help but snicker out a small “pffft” before speaking.

“It seemed worth repeating” rolled off his tongue, conversation light as usual, and he genuinely laughed when a sudden BAM BAM BAM on the door behind him made him physically jump and then startle back to his feet.

“Kazu-kun, why don’t you come downstairs with me and get some snacks and drinks for Midorima-kun?” His mother asked in an alien voice that was so dripping with saccharine it was genuinely scary to the point that he felt a shiver slide across his spine.

“Ahh thanks mom but we got stuff from the konbini, thanks!” Takao tried to quickly recover, not lying as he had learned from trial and error that his mom would try anything to get him alone, even if just for a threatening talk before his friends actually left. Like a flash, a childhood memory of a huge hand gripping his wrist so tight it left a snake-coil burn made him physically ill. 

“Thank you for the kind offer!” Midorima echoed just as his mother’s footsteps did, and Takao had to hold back a dark laugh.

Dropping his own bag on the floor so that the books fanned out on the floor from the slight gap in his zipper, Takao grabbed one at random and plopped down criss-cross-applesauce in front of his coffee table. Midorima looked over at him, physically surprised, but Takao entirely avoided looking at him, instead blindly reaching into his bag for a mechanical pencil and the workbook.

Oh, it was weird for him to immediately want to work, he wasn’t denying that, but he didn’t want his mom to hear him watching TV or playing video games, either, so instead he would pay attention to what she was doing. With grades like that he knew he was banned from all forms of entertainment, and having friends over, too, but his mom did have such a soft spot for Shin-chan that he was hoping that part would be the least of her worries.

Rather, he really tried to play it cool, constantly writing nonsense sentences while looking back and forth between his books, ears perked for the sounds downstairs. She had left the TV on, and he had initially hoped she was wasting time watching something until Shin-chan left, but now he could hear it.

She was pacing around like a caged beast, and her menacing aura was growing to the point where he could feel exactly where she was walking. Constantly jittering when the footsteps grew faster or angrier, he literally jumped when she suddenly came upstairs, stomping into her own room next door although it was too late, in his panic he had hit the bottom of the table and knocked his glass of juice onto Midorima’s notebook. Both of them jumped to move. 

With Takao’s help Midorima removed all of his undamaged necessities from the table, blue eyes looking up from where he had been trying to wipe the table when he realized that Midorima was most certainly packing his bag. 

“Shin-chan…what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re angry about something that small?” He started, voice kind of weak as he was suddenly hit with the particular feeling of being nothing more than a bystander as everything happened around him.

“I’m not.” The greenette replied shortly, although the choppy delivery still made Takao cringe.

“It’s just impossible to concentrate with all your fiddling, and although it’s unlike you to actually pretend to study for my sake, it’s still just as hard to get any of my own work done. I am merely going home where there is a better studying atmosphere.” He concluded, taking the wet notebook in hand so as to let it air out as he walked home, Takao assumed.

“Please don’t leave.” Was a voice so mousy Midorima passed by it completely unaware.

 

Unable to hide in his room, not when he didn’t have a lock anymore, Takao reluctantly followed Midorima to the door, exchanging the usual “see you tomorrow”s before the outside suddenly became inaccessible and the beast overwhelmed him. 

 

Laying on his bed stomach-down, Takao buried his face in a pillow that was a bit more wet than usual, body aching familiarly but as long as there weren't any traces he was fine to continue on tomorrow like usual. His phone had been confiscated but he had managed to nab it temporarily, constantly keeping the exact direction and way it had been placed in mind so he wouldn’t forget. He felt like he owed Midorima a sweet good-night text after all that he had done, even without being told anything.

 

To: Shin-chan

Subject: BAE

 

_Sleep tight and sweet dreams Shin-chan, sorry ‘bout everything today! I promise I’m all good, and I’ll treat you to juice next time to make up for it!_

The message came out kinda forcefully cheerful, and he did always kind of hope that his boyfriend would catch on to the difference, but then again he didn’t even notice much more obvious signals.

Takao always kind of wished someone would invent a way to electronically write with lemon juice.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lemon juice used to be a cheap way to make invisible ink, btw**...no idea if that's like generational knowledge, tbh.
> 
> Also!! I wanted to clarify that Erika, Takao's little sister, is not home at the time of all this happening, and wouldn't be for a while. Kazu did plan this out beforehand and went home early so that it would be just him and Erika wouldn't get hurt while his mother couldn't touch him. The caring older brother headcannons continue. :)
> 
> Yoeko was so mad that Shin didn't notice LOLOLOL. I'm kinda sad that even after all this time re-reading periodically I don't have a sequel idea, but it's like the tendrils are there, tickling me, but I'm not waking up and fully visualizing them yet?? So I really hope to write one of those sappy sequels where like Shin helps both Kazu and his sister escape ; A ;
> 
> Comments would be wo~nder~ful!! My birthday's on the sixth and if you'd be willing to write me one, I'd consider it a present ;D


End file.
